thedragonballandeverythingplaceoffunfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr.5
=One Piece Encyclopedia Navigation= *The Series **Chapters and Volumes **Episode Guide **One Piece Movies **The Music **Merchandise **Books **SBS Corners *The Characters **Straw Hat Pirates **In Canon **Non Canon **Pirates **Marines **Nobles **Fishmen *Community **Forums **Recent Blogs **Featured Articles *Help **Page Layouts **Image Guidelines **Vandalism Rules **Trivia Guidelines **Referencing Information **Administrators Random PageWiki ActivityWatchlistRecent changes *4Talk * =Mr. 5= Edit *History *Rename Mr. 5 was the lowest-ranked officer agent in Baroque Works along with his partner, Miss Valentine. AppearanceEdit Mr. 5 is a tall dark-skinned man with black hair in short spiky dreadlocks. He wears a brown trenchcoat with a pink cravat and a pair of sunglasses, regardless of the time of day. Like the other officers, his number is shown both on his clothing and his body. He has a "5" on his coat; this number is also tattooed on his chest and right shoulder. GalleryEdit Full-body view of Mr. 5. Mr. 5 without his trenchcoat. PersonalityEdit Like most of the Baroque Works agents, he is extremely confident and believes that friendship is a sign of weakness. Despite this, Mr. 5 was very respectful to his partner Miss Valentine and didn't get annoyed with her like some other Baroque Works partnerships would act. Mr. 3, upon hearing about his defeat at Whiskey Peak, describes Mr. 5 as "an over-ambitious fool who didn't realize his limits and misused his Devil Fruit powers". He also appears to have a short temper, as he viciously kicked Luffy for spitting on his shoe and made Broggy explode for talking too much. Abilities and PowersEdit As a member of Baroque Works officer agents Mr. 5 has plenty of confidence in his abilities and is respected if not outright feared among the lower tier agents of Baroque Works. But he is not without flaws, because he has a tendency to overestimate his own abilities and underestimate the capabilities of his opponents. Devil FruitEdit :Main article: Bomu Bomu no Mi Mr. 5 has the power of the destructive Bomu Bomu no Mi, a Paramecia Devil Fruit which allows him to turn any part of his body into a bomb without harming himself and it renders all explosive based attacks useless against him. He can make any part of his body, even his entire body, explode, but he mainly uses boogers from his nose. However, according to Mr. 3, he happens to make poor use of his fruit. It should be noted though, that Mr. 3 is antagonistic to others within Baroque Works like this. WeaponsEdit http://images.wikia.com/onepiece/images/9/99/Mr_5_revolver.jpgMr. 5's Revolver.Added by Mpc797Mr. 5 holds a new model pistol from South Blue, a flintlock .44 caliber 6 shot revolver, which has rapid-fire capabilities. This pistol is used for Mr. 5's Breeze Breath Bomb, in which he breathes into the flintlock's chambers, and then empties all six rounds at his opponents quickly. Since his breath is explosive thanks to his Bomu Bomu no Mi, the six invisible air bullets accumulate much more damage than that of normal ones, as well as having infinite ammunition and them being invisible. Mr. 5 seems to be a competent sniper with this pistol, as he accurately shot Usopp with all six bombing air bullets from a fair distance. HistoryEdit Whiskey PeakEdit http://images.wikia.com/onepiece/images/9/97/5_and_Valentine_Defeated.jpgMr. 5 and Miss Valentine are easily dispatch by Luffy and Zoro.Added by Buh6173Mr. 5 and his partner Ms. Valentine arrived at Whiskey Peak, but not to aid the less capable agents of the organization. They revealed that the leader of Baroque Works (Mr. 0) has discovered a spy who has somehow successfully infiltrated its ranks, and that they've been sent to dispatch them. The spies were none other than Igaram (Mr. 8, who used the alias Igarappoi as the town's leader) and Princess Nefertari Vivi (Ms. Wednesday) of the Alabasta kingdom. Mr. 9 and Ms. Monday, despite being rather unaware of the situation to their own admission, decided to hold off the Mr. 5 pair so that Vivi can escape but were quickly defeated. When Mr. 5 tried to shoot Vivi, Zoro suddenly appeared and defended her. The Mr. 5 team decided to assassinate Zoro, thinking he was a mere obstacle in their goal. However, Luffy suddenly appeared and angrily attacked Zoro, forcing Zoro to fight back. Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine were about to get near the unprotected princess when Zoro kicked Luffy, hitting both of them. Ms. Valentine tried to use her ability on Zoro, only for him to easily dodge it. They both got up again and saw that Luffy and Zoro were still fighting. They were knocked away before they could attack again, rendering them unconscious. Little GardenEdit http://images.wikia.com/onepiece/images/0/07/Mr5mr3.JPGMr. 5 and Miss Valentine in a meeting with Mr. 3.Added by Leviathan 89Later, Mr. 5, Miss Valentine met up with Mr. 3 and his partner Miss Goldenweek on Little Garden. Mr. 3 revealed the http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Beli100,000,000 bounty on Brogy and Dorry's individual heads, suggesting that they kill the giants. Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine caught Carue in hopes of using it's cries to lure Vivi away from Luffy, knowing how powerful he is. Though Carue refused, they didn't need to use their plan as Luffy was rendered immobile by Dorry. They easily defeated him along with Usopp and took Vivi to Mr. 3. At Mr. 3's Candle Set, they let Vivi, Zoro, and Nami become wax figures, but were surprised when Luffy, Usopp, and Carue returned to face them. As Mr. 3 stated that they could not handle Luffy's level, they chased Usopp and Carue almost catching them several times. Usopp found that his gunpowder star was useless against Mr. 5, as he ate it. After getting tired of following them around Mr. 5 used his Breeze Breath Bomb to shoot them from a distance. Though their teamwork succeeded in incapacitating Usopp, he made a teamwork play of his own with Carue by stretching out an oil-soaked rope around the Candle Set so Luffy could ignite it to save their friends. Once this was done, Vivi and Nami defeated Miss Valentine. Usopp tricked Mr. 5 into eating what he thought was another gunpowder star, but was actually filled with spicy Tabasco sauce, causing his body to become too hot. An angry Mr. 5 attempted to kill Usopp by stating he was about to have his entire body explode, but was stopped by Zoro who knocked him out with his Flaming Oni Giri attack. Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works"Edit He, along with Ms. Valentine and Ms. Goldenweek, reappeared in a chapter cover mini-story where the three flew away from Little Garden to visit their captured Baroque Agents only to end up on an island resort swarming with Marines. They manage to release most of the agents and he helps out at the new Spiders Cafe. Major BattlesEdit *Mr. 5 vs. Mr. 9 *Mr. 5 vs. Miss Monday *Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine vs. Roronoa Zoro vs. Monkey D. Luffy *Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine vs. Usopp and Carue *Mr. 5 vs. Roronoa Zoro Translation and Dub IssuesEdit In the original version, Mr. 5 appeared in Little Garden but because 4kids removed the Little Garden Arc, he was only featured in Whiskey Peak. He was mentioned in Vivi's Baroque Works explanation where Usopp commented that his booger is a bomb. This is incorrect because the Little Garden Arc was removed and since Usopp was sleeping the whole time in Whiskey Peak, he never had a chance to meet Mr. 5. TriviaEdit http://images.wikia.com/onepiece/images/e/e8/Fireman5.pngMr. 5 realizes his dream.Added by Leviathan 89*Miss Goldenweek's Colors Trap revealed that his previous dream was to become a firefighter. This is ironic as his powers can cause fires, although his immunity to most explosions would also make him an efficient fireman.[1] ReferencesEdit #↑ One Piece Manga - Vol. 42 Chapter 407, Mr. 5's dream. Site NavigationEdit |- style="display: none;" | colspan="2"| |} |} |} Category:Aye